Hinged timepiece or jewellery bracelets are exposed to numerous mechanical stresses, exerted on the hinges and on the links, and consequently must comprise stiff hinges and links. This stiffness is not always compatible with the use of precious metal, rarely used for solid components and mainly in the form of electroformed components of much smaller mass, but which are more sensitive to shocks, to denting and to twisting. It is often difficult to properly ensure the protection of precious metal links inside the bracelet.